Wenn Wünsche wahr werden
by Sam.86
Summary: Es Weihnachtet sehr in Capeside. Joey und Dawson haben sich getrennt, da Joey sich selbst entdecken muss. Doch Dawson hat einen Unfall und für Joey gerät die Welt aus den Fuge! JoeyDawson [FERTIG]


EIN WEIHNACHTSWUNSCH  
  
Ich schreibe vorab, um was es gehen soll. Für mich und für euch, damit sich jeder Orientieren kann. Also, nach einem heftigen Streit zwischen Joey und Dawson, hat Dawson einen Autounfall. Joey wünscht sich, sie wäre nie geboren, es braucht einen Engel um ihr klarzumachen, wie schrecklich die Welt ohne sie wäre.  
  
Capeside war unter gaaaanz viel Schnee untergetaucht. Joey Potter wacht aus einem komischen Traum auf. Schnee in diesen Menge gab es selten und sie konnte nicht erwarten durch ihn in die Schule zu waten. Es war sehr kalt im Bed & Breakfast und die warme Dusche wärmte sie, entspannte ihre Muskeln im Körper und vertrieb ihre Kopfschmerzen, von denen sie nicht wusste woher sie kamen. Joey durchquerte das Haus erfrischt von ihrer Dusche und nahm sich ein Stück Brot mit Marmelade zum Frühstück. Ihr gegenüber sass Bodie, er trank seinen Orangensaft und ass langsam sein Joghurt. „Was macht dich früh morgen schon so glücklich?". „Nichts, hast du den Schnee gesehen?"„Klar habe ich ihn gesehen, was ist mit ihm?"„Du tust, als ob wir in Capeside jeden Tag so viel Schnee hätten. In zwei Tagen ist Weihnachten und du hast noch kein Wort darüber verloren."„Ich dachte wir leben in einer Geheimwelt, muss ich über Weihnachten sprechen?"„Nein, ich denke nicht, ich dachte nur..."„Weihnacht ist für mich nichts besonderes, Jo, also hör einfach auf damit und leb deine Freude woanders aus."„Ist gut, aber deswegen musst du mir nicht gleich den Kopf abreissen"sagte Joey und fragte sich was Bodie so aufgeregt haben könnte. „Dawson habe ich was falsch gemacht?"fragte Pacey, der neben ihm im Schulkorridor stand. „Wieso habe ich das Talent immer das Falsche zu sagen?"„Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, Pacey. Das ist das Problem. Wieso, was hast du zu Andie gesagt?"„Ich sagte ihr, dass sie in diesem Kleid dick aussieht"„Pacey, man nennt es Taktgefühl --- bekomm es. Ich denke da an Blumen, Süssigkeiten und ein handgeschriebenes Gedicht". „Kann ich ihr nicht einfach ein paar Kekse kaufen und so etwas wie Tschuldigung sagen?" dabei fiel Pacey vor seinem besten Freund auf die Knie. „Also in deine Fall würde ich ein Dutzend lange, rote Rosen, schweizer Schokolade und ein dreiseitiges Gedicht empfehlen. Mein Gott, was findet Andie bloss an dir." „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Hey wir gehen doch morgen immer noch zu dieser Sache im Country Club oder? Andie will es unbedingt wissen, damit sie die Tickets besorgen kann"„Sorry Pacey aber keine Chance"„Komm schon! Wieso nicht? Du hast es versprochen"„Pacey, das war bevor Joey und ich uns getrennt haben. Sie ist nie einverstanden mit mir zu einem Tanzabend zu gehen. Es war schon so gut wie unmöglich, als wir noch zusammen waren." „Sie liebt dich immer noch, Dawson"„Ja, richtig"„Ich dachte ihr hätte ein klärendes Gespräch gehabt und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung zwischen euch. Was ist geschehen?"„Was geschehen ist, ich sah sie vor zwei Tagen nach der Schule mit Greg Smith flirten. Sie ist über mich hinweg, Pacey. Stell dir vor --- Ich habe."Es klingelte und Pacey, der in eine andere Richtung als Dawson musste, rief ihm nach „Ich gebe es nicht auf, an euch zwei zu glauben. Es gibt noch Hoffnung!" „Frag mich nicht einmal, Andie. Ich habe versprochen zu diesem idiotischen Tanzabend zu gehen, als Dawson und ich noch ausgingen"schrie Joey, aus ihrer Geschichtsstunde stürmend. „Oh, ich dachte ihr hätte euch getrennt" „Haben wir auch"„Aber du liebst ihn immer noch, nicht?"„Klar, was das Ganze noch schlimmer macht. Ich gehe auf keinen Fall zu diesem Tanzabend" „Komm schon Joey --- Tu es mir zu liebe"„Nein"„Bitte. Du kannst mich doch den Abend nicht alleine mit Pacey Witter verbringen lassen, ohne ein intelligentes Lebewesen in meiner Nähe mit welchem ich eine normale Unterhaltung führen könnte. Willst du mich wirklich dem aussetzten?" „Eigentlich dachte ich, du würdest es geniessen. Andie, ich weiss du hilfst Pacey bei seinem genialen Plan, uns wieder zusammen zu bekommen. Aber ihr könnte es gleich wieder vergessen, Dawson und ich werden in Zukunft keine Art von Paar mehr sein"„Ich verstehe es nicht --- Leute, die sich lieben sollten zusammen sein, oder findest du nicht?"„Nicht unbedingt, ich liebe Dawson, aber gewisse Dinge muss ich für mich alleine lernen. Das letzte was ich will, ist mit 17 in einem weisse Kleid weil ich im vierten Monat der Schwangerschaft bin und meine grosse Schwester mich rauswirft, da sie schon kaum ihre Kinder ernähren kann."„Was schwafelst du da! Das hat überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang"„Für mich macht es Sinn. Und ich wäre froh, wenn du, Dawson und Pacey, dies respektieren würden." Es war kalt draussen. Das war das Erste, was Dawson realisierte, als er nach draussen trat und die frische, kalte Luft einatmete. Der Schnee knisterte unter seinen Füssen, als er zum Auto seines Vater ging, ein schwarzer Jeep, welcher ihm immer ein Fahrvergnügen bereitete. Er drehte den Schlüssel um und vernahm den lieblichen Klang des Motors der ansprang. Er kannte diesen Klang seit er denken konnte, und nirgends fiel es ihm so leicht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Alles im Leben hat einen Sinn. Alles im Leben hat Kraft und kann dir Dinge über dich beibringen, von denen du nicht wusstest, dass sie da waren. Alle Emotionen sind lebendig und über sie nachzudenken, kann dir möglicherweise schlechte Laune bereiten oder dich sogar verletzen. Als er an der Schule vorbei kam, sah er Joey aus dem Gebäude laufen, wie als Antwort auf seine Gedanken. Er hielt neben ihr an und liess das Fenster herunter. „Lust auf eine Spritztour?", „Danke, nein, Dawson"sagte Joey kalt und lief weiter. „Hey Joey, ich habe nur versucht nett zu sein", „Ich weiss", „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du es weißt". Dawson parkierte den Wagen und stieg aus. Er packte Joeys Arm und wirbelte sie herum. „Ich will im Moment nur dein Freund sein, Joey", „Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig", „So... Darf ein Freund seinem Freund, denn keine Spritztour anbieten?", „Sicher kann er. Ich habe nur keine Lust auf eine Spritztour", „Komm schon? Ich meine es ist kalt draussen---bitter kalt---und über all hat es Eis. Du könntest hinfallen und dir einen Schädelbruch holen, alles nur, weil du nicht mit einem Freund mitfahren wolltest", „Gott, du bist so melodramatisch. Es ist nicht so kalt und ich habe gute Schuhe an. Danke für den Ratschlag", „Joey---", „Dawson! Was i st mit dir? Wir sind ‚Freunde' und alles soll wieder so werden, wie es war? Dawson, wenn du dich von jemandem getrennt hast, bedeutet ‚Freunde' sein sich nicht gegenseitig Eier an die Hauswand zu werfen, die Dates des Anderen zu terrorisieren. Es bedeutet nicht, dass du durchs Fenster kletterst und zusammen Filme schaust und dein Leben analisiert. Freundschaft für Ex-Paare bedeutet ab und an miteinander zu besprechen. Verstehst du denn das nicht?", „Nein, verstehe ich nicht. An erster Stelle verstehe ich gar nicht, wieso du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast?", „Aha, um das geht es also? Dawson, du hast mir versprochen, dass du mir Platz lässt---so viel ich brauche. Dawson, ich brauche immer noch Platz. Es tut mir leid.", „Es tut dir leid? Joey, es sieht nicht so aus, als ob du nur halb so sehr unter deinen Gefühlen leiden würdest wie ich. Im Moment weine nur ich... Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich deine Welt war; irgendwie sollte es dich mehr mitnehmen als das", „Ist es das was du willst? Mich verletzten?---", „Nein---niemals!", „---wenn es das ist was du willst, Dawson, glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich mir noch niemals in meinem ganzen Leben so gelitten habe! Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Dawson? Fühlst du dich beim Gedanken, dass ich jede Nacht weinen muss, weil ich dich so fest vermisse besser? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser mit deinen Problemen? Dawson... Oh, vergiss es!", „Joey, warte... Es tut mir leid." Zehn Minuten später sass Dawson alleine im Wagen und überschritt fünf, zehn, fünfzehn std/km die erlaubte Geschwindigkeitslimite. Er war so wütend, dass er kaum atmen konnte---aber war es nicht die Traurigkeit, welche von der Grösse einer Erdnuss auf die Grösse einer Wassermelone angewachsen war seit dem Streit? Da war Wut, ja, aber da waren auch Tränen, Melancholie und Bitterkeit. Was habe ich gemacht, um diesen Schmerz zu verdienen? Fragte er sich selber, als er über den Highway flog. Die Leute ignorierten ihn, da sie dachten, irgendein verrücktes Kind, würde mal wieder seine Wut zu Tode fahren---und dabei seinen Führerschein aufs Spiel setzen! Halt so wie es immer ist. Langsam, aber sicher, als das Benzin knapp wurde. Er war blind von seiner Liebe zu Joey und seine Wut auf sie, er sah nicht wie ein Auto vor seinen zum Vorschein kam. Als sein Kopf aufs Steuerrad sankt, hatte er nur einen Gedanken; Joey. Drei Stunden nach ihrem Streit. So kann es zwischen Dawson und mir nicht weitergehen, dachte Joey als sie durch Dawson Strasse ging. Sie hatte den Mut nicht früher aufgebracht zu ihm zu gehen, obwohl ihre Wut schnell verflogen war, da sie immer an den verletzend Ausdruck auf Dawsons Gesicht denken musste. Wie er sie angeschaut hatte und seine Worte, die direkt von seinem Herzen kamen und in ihres übergingen. Sie begann schneller zu gehen bei dem Gedanken an seine Augen, an seine Worte, an sein Gesicht. In ihren Träumen war er immer so lieb und süss, und in der Realität war er wütend, verletzt und enttäuscht. Nur zwei Häuser von Dawson entfernt, kam Jen aus der Türe gerannt. „Joey! Wohin gehst du?", „Ich will zu Dawson. Jen, hast du geweint?", „Wenn du Dawson sehen willst, muss du ins Capeside Memorial."  
  
„Ins Spital? Wieso? Was ist mit Dawson geschehen?", „Er hatte einen Autounfall. Die Polizei sagt, er sei zu schnell gefahren und hätte nicht auf die Strasse geachtet und sei in ein anderes Auto gefahren...", „Ist er...", „Nein, er lebt, denke ich. Ich gehe ihn jetzt besuchen --- willst du mitkommen?", „Hmm... nein. Geh ruhig schon mal vor. Ich werde dort sein" sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie war den Tränen nahe und sie wollte nicht, dass Jen sie so sah. Aber sie weinte nicht. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf den Dock und starrte auf den gefrorenen See. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Winter, ähnlich dem diesjährigen. Dawson hatte die Idee des Eisfischen gehabt. Sie wurde zum Opfer des dünnen Eises. Dawson kippte einen Stamm, um sie ihr das Leben zu retten, dabei hätte er selber draufgehen können. Sie hatte ihm dies nie vergessen... Es würde jedem besser gehen, wenn es mich nicht geben würde. Ich wünschte, ich wäre niemals geboren. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr sitze, sondern begonnen hatte herum zu gehen. Ihre Gedanken hatten sie zur Hauptstrasse von Capeside geführt. Am Ende der Strasse sah sie auf und konnte auf das Spital schauen, sie merkte wohin ihre Gedanken wollten. Alles um sie herum wurde verschwommen und ihr kamen die ersten Tränen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und alles wurde etwas klarer. Die Leute liefen wieder und die Gebäude standen wieder still. Aber sie nahm ihre Umgebung kaum war, bis sie fast in einen Mann gelaufen wäre, und sie merkte, dass sie dabei nur einen Gedanken gehabt hatte--- Dawson zu vermissen--- sie realisierte, dass sie nicht fast mit einem Mann zusammengestossen ist sondern, dass ein Mann durch sie hindurch gelaufen ist. ‚Was ist los?' fragte sie sich selber. Sie streckte einer Frau, ihre Hand entgegen, aber nicht nur, dass die Frau sie ignorierte, nein, sie lief auch einfach durch die Hand hindurch. „Oh mein Gott! Es ist fast so, als ob es mich nicht geben würde!" schrie sie laut aus, doch niemand antwortet ihr. „Mist, ich hasse es, wenn sie es selber herausfinden!"hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimmen. Joey drehte sich um und sah eine wunderschöne, blonde, junge Frau umgeben von einem weissen flauschigen Mantel--- er war eigentlich nicht weiss, sondern vielmehr eine Art silbrig, transparentes Glitzern--- und da waren weisse Flügel!!! Alles begann zu rascheln und Joey realisierte, dass auch sie nicht länger war. „We-we-wer bist du?", „Ja, dass scheint jeden zu interessieren..."sie räusperte sich „DER HIMMEL---IST ALLES WAS DU SEIN WILLST! ... Hi, ich bin Laura und du bist Joey. Ich denke deine nächste Frage wird sein ‚Wieso weißt du dass?'"Joey nickte nur verdutzt. „Du spielst das Spiel, wie es ihm Buche steht. Okay, hier ist die aufgeschriebene Version. Ich bin ein Engel. Frag mich nicht wieso, wie, weil ich es dir nicht erzählen kann. Du hast einen Wunsch ausgesprochen und ich bin hier um diesen zu erfüllen.", „Wirklich? Gut, dass lass uns ihn ansehen.", „Wen sehen?", „Dawson", „Dawson?", „Ja, Dawson. Du sagtest... du hast meinen Wunsch erfüllt.", „Ich denke, wir sprechen nicht vom gleichen Wunsch", „Klar tun wir--- Dawson hatte einen Unfall, er wurde verletz und du hast ihm seine Schmerzen genommen, richtig? Das war mein Wunsch.", „Nein, das war nicht dein Wunsch", „Doch war er", „Joey, du hast dir gewünscht, du wärst nie geboren", „Nein! Nein, dass kannst du nicht!", „Das war dein Wunsch", „Nein...". Laura nahm Joeys Arm. Lauras Hand fühlte sich kalt an. „Komm schon... Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."Laura bewegte ihre Hand und alles begann zu kribbeln, ein Staub voll Glitzer sog sie ein.  
  
In kurzer Zeit drehte sich alles und Joey merkte, dass sie in einem Raum voller weisser Wände, einem grossen Bett, einem säuberlich aufgeräumten Pult und einem Regal, welches ausser ein paar Büchern völlig leer war, befanden. Es gab noch zwei Fenster, alles passte zusammen, alles war aus dem gleichen Holz. „Wo sind wir?", „In Dawsons Zimmer", „Was? Das glaube ich nicht. Das ist ganz sicher nicht Dawsons Zimmer! Wo sind alle seine Spielbergposter hin? Und die Videos? Und der Fehrnseh? Dawson würde es nie ohne seinen Fehrnseh aushalten. Das ist nicht sein Zimmer!", „Das wäre sein Zimmer, wenn du nie geboren wärst. Ohne dich, wäre sein Traum Regisseur zu werden nie geweckt worden."Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und ein trauriger, deprimierter Junge kam herein. Es war Dawson. „Dawson! Wieso schaust du so traurig?", „Er hat keine Freunde, er war sein ganzes Leben alleine und was mit Jen --- und seinen Eltern geschah. War alles zu viel für ihn.", „Was hat ihm Jen angetan?", „Sie waren zusammen. Er ging in ihr Zimmer und sah, wie sie mit einem anderen Jungen schlief. Er verliess sie, und hat seit diesem Monat nicht mehr gelacht.", „Armer Dawson. Was ist mit seinen Eltern geschehen? Was konnte noch mit ihnen geschehen?", „Da du nie geboren wurdest, fandest du nie etwas über Mrs. Leery's Affäre heraus. An deiner Stelle fand es Mr. Leery heraus und verletzte ihren Liebhaber Roger schwer, er sitzt in Haft und hat eine Gefängnisstrafe von mindestens zehn Jahren zu erwarten.", „Roger? Ich dachte er hiess Bob, ihr Co-Moderator beim Sender.", „Wenn du etwas änderst, ändert es alles. Da du nicht geboren wurdest, änderten sich viele Kleinigkeiten. Mrs. Leery wäre keine Nachrichtensprecherin, sie wäre Reporterin und Roger Patton ihr Partner.", „Oh, Ich hasse es Dawson so zu sehen.", „Ich weiss, aber es kommt noch schlimmer.", „Noch schlimmer? Ich denke nicht, dass dies noch möglich ist.", „Oh, glaube mit, es geht noch schlimmer."Und alles tauchte wieder in Rauch.  
  
Der Rauch verzog sich und Joey realisierte, dass sie im allgemeinen Spital von Capeside waren. „Wieso sind wir hier?", es stank grauenhaft nach Desinfikationsmittel, „Um Jen zu sehen", „Jen? Wieso ist sie im Spital? Oh, ich weiss, Fahrzeugunfall auf Grund von Alkohol, richtig?", „Nicht genau", Laura öffnete eine Tür, „Hier ist sie"Jen lag da umgeben von verschiedenen Kabeln und Infusionen, was Joey einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen liess. „Was fehlt ihr?", „Jen hat AIDS. Sie hat jeden, der sie wollte, geschlafen und bekam HIV. Dann bekam sie die Grippe, welche sich zu AIDS entwickelte. Sie behalten sie hier, zu Beobachtungszwecken. Sie wird in den nächsten Tagen sterben. Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr für sie.", „Was hat dies mit meiner Geburt zu tun? Ich meine, Jen und ich waren nie besonders gut befreundet oder etwas in dieser Art. Ich denke sie tut das Selbe, ob ich da bin oder nicht.", „Da liegst du falsch. Du warst ein Vorbild für Jen. Um dich herum, verglich sie sich mit dir. Du warst Abstinent und sie sah dies. Sie sah auch, wie die Leute mit dir umgingen, so voller Respekt. Joey, jeder der auf die Welt kommt, verändert etwas, egal wie klein dieses Etwas ist, manchmal entscheidet es über Leben und Tod, Glück und Unglück.", „Ich fühle mich schuldig, wegen ihr!", „Ich weiss", „Ich meine, ich sah meine Mutter sterben, wie sie litt. Es tut mir weh, Jen so zu sehen. Aber es ist ihre eigene Schuld, richtig?", „Wenn du dies meinst. Für meinen Teil glaube ich, dass jeder Mensch seinen Teil zur Gesellschaft beiträgt und niemand alleine an etwas Schuld ist. Einer für Alle, Alle für Einer.", „Ich halte dies nicht aus. Ich will nicht hier bleiben.", „Keine Sorge, dass werden wir nicht tun", und ein weisser Rauch umgab sie.  
  
Sie standen draussen. Joey erkannte dieses Gebäude nicht, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, sie sollte es erkennen. „Wieso sind wir hier?", „Du wirst sehen". Laura öffnete eine Türe und trat ein. Joey tippte auf ihre Schulter, „Wieso kannst du Dinge berühren, Türen öffnen und ich nicht?", „Ich war einst lebendig. Ich habe existiert Du --- du bist nur ein niemand. Eine hätte-sein-können Person. Dich gibt es nicht. Es tut mir leid."Joey schwieg und folgte Laura. Plötzlich sah sie jemanden in ihrem Blickfeld. „Oh mein Gott! --- Ist das..."Der Junge, gross genug um Basketballspieler zu sein, ass eine Fertigsuppe aus einem Becher. Seine braunen Haare waren verstruppelt und lang und sein Gesicht war von einem Dreitagebart geprägt. Seine Kleider liessen ihn noch grösser wirken, er sah aus, als ob er seine ganze Freizeit im Wald verbringen würde. Alles in allem erweckte er einen grauenvollen Eindruck. Aber und allem erkannte Joey diese Augen. „Pacey... Oh mein Gott, was ist mit ihm passiert?", „Er ist weggelaufen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Eltern liessen ich nicht mehr weg, eigentlich warfen sie ihn mehr oder weniger raus. Sie wollten ihn in eine Militärschule schicken, aber er war einen Schritt voraus und rannte weg. Ich glaube, ich weiss woher er kommt.", „Und dies ist alles --- wegen mir?", „Pacey hatte dich nicht als Freund. Glaube es oder nicht, Pacey zählte auf eure Freundschaft. Neben Dawson, warst du sein einziger Freund. Ohne dich, gab es für ihn keinen Grund in Capeside zu bleiben. Morgen wird er wieder abhauen und trampen. Ich werde für ihn beten.", „NEIN! Das kann nicht sein! Das ist eine Art Traum! Es ist nicht wirklich. Zuerst Dawson, dann Jen, dann Pacey --- was als nächstes?! Gott, dass ist nicht real. Das ist nicht so, wie die Dinge sind.", „Joey, dies ist kein Traum", „NEIN!"Joey begann zu rennen und stürmte zur Türe, bevor sie diese öffnen konnte, stürmte sie durch sie hindurch, raus in den Schnee. Sie konnte den Schnee nicht fühlen und er war auch nicht kalt. Joey brach zusammen.  
  
Als Joey die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie Laura. „Es tut mir leid, Joey! Ich weiss wie du dich fühlst.", „Nein, weißt du nicht!", „Du fühlst dich alleine und hilflos. So habe ich mich gefühlt, als ich starb- Das ist normal, Joey. Es geht vorbei.", „Aber zumindest hast du gelebt. Ich bin ein nichts --- Ich bin nicht mal eine Erinnerung.", „Glaub mir, so ist es viel besser. Als ich starb, sah ich wie alle Leute meinetwegen weinten. Das bricht dir das Herz, Joey. Es ist besser, wenn sich niemand an dich erinnern kann.", „Wie bist du eigentlich gestorben?", „Autounfall. Wir hatten eine menge getrunken --- ich und meine Freundin Nina Robinson.", „Nina Robinson? Sie ist in der Abschlussklasse.", „Ja, ich weiss. Wenn ich noch leben würde, wäre ich auch dort. Wir waren betrunken --- du warst noch nicht einmal in der High School. Es war nach einer Party, einer Halloweenparty. Nina hatte gerade ihren Führerschein gemacht, also fuhr sie dahin. Es gab Alkohol, Drogen und Sex. Wir wurden Opfer von allen Drein und als wir die Party um zwei Uhr schlussendlich verliessen, waren wir so betrunken, dass wir nicht mehr gerade gehen konnten. Begreiflicherweise hatten wir einen Autounfall. Ich starb. Ninas Gesicht war völlig zerstört, aber dank plastischer Chirurgie konnte es gerettet werden. Aber Chirurgie konnte nichts mehr für mich tun.", „Tat es weh?", „Weißt du, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich erinnere mich nicht. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an vieles von dieser Nacht, ausser an die Lichter. So viele Lichter.", „Es tut mir leid.", „Musst es dir nicht. Es war mein Fehler und ich habe dafür bezahlt. Wirklich, mir tut es überhaupt nicht leid.", „Ist dies dauerhaft?", „Ja, Tot ist permanent, so viel ich weiss.", „Nein --- ich meine, nicht geboren worden zu sein.", „Ich weiss nicht. Ich denke es.", „Oh man!"Joey vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Es gibt immer noch einen Ort, wo ich dich hinführen muss. Und glaube mir, du wirst es nicht mögen."Wieder wurden sie von weissem Rauch umgeben.  
  
Einmal mehr klärte sich der Rauch auf und es kam einen neue Szene zum Vorschein. Dieses mal war es das S. S. Icehouse. „Es gibt Dinge, die sich nie ändern, zum Glück!"sagte Joey und trat ein. „Moment mal --- was ist mit Bessie?", „Das gleiche, wie mit jedem in dieser Joey-losen Welt, sie sind alleine.", „Alleine? Bessie? Das denke ich nicht. Ich meine, sie hat Bodie und ihr Baby und mich... oh, naja, mich nicht, aber...", Laura schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Was?", „Du hast Bessie und Bodie zusammengebracht, erinnerst du dich? Ohne dich, hätten sie sich nie getroffen. Und, logischerweise, hätte Bessie kein Baby geboren. Auch das Icehouse gehört nicht Bessie --- Sie ist nur die Managerin. Es gehört Jens Grossmutter.", „Jens Grossmutter?", „Sie kaufte sich um an etwas anderes zu denken, als an Jen und ihren Mann. Aber sie kann es nicht verkaufen, da Jen AIDS hat, und es Jens Wunsch war, es zu behalten.", „Alles ist so anders.", „Siehst du nicht Joey? Egal was du denkst, deine Existenz ist wichtig. Alle haben einen Einfluss auf das Leben von jemandem, wenn auch nur einen kleinen. Aber sie haben und wenn diese Person nicht mehr da ist, dann ändert sich ihr Leben. Verstehst du das nicht? Es ist wie, wenn ein Teil von einer Maschine fehlt, die Maschine funktioniert nicht mehr richtig, oder eine Note von einem Song, das Lied tönt sofort völlig anders. Jeder ist ein lebenswichtiger Teil für etwas... Wenn du jemanden wegnimmst, ist es nicht vollständig. Egal was du denkst, du bist nicht nützlicher, wenn du Tod oder Nichtexistent bist.", „Ich verstehe!"Alles begann zu flimmern und wurde grau. „Was passiert?", „Keine Ahnung, ich verstehe es nicht! Ich habe nicht geplant dich noch irgendwo hinzubringen!", „Oh mein Gott, ich kann die Kälte spüren, Laura!", „Was? Wie?"Laura versuchte herauszufinden was los war. „Ich kann die Kälte fühlen! Ich bin zurück Laura!", Joey nahm Schnee auf und formte einen Ball. „Bist du sicher? Ich dachte, dass sei nicht möglich.", es wurde immer schwieriger für die Beiden sich zu sehen, durch dieses Geflimmere. „Ich bin sicher. Ich denke, es ist passiert, als ich verstanden habe, wieso es gut ist, dass ich lebe."Plötzlich war das Geflimmere weg und sie standen vor dem Spital. „Es gibt mich wieder.", „Sieht so aus, also du realisiert hast, dass du dir nie hättest wünschen sollen, dass es dich nicht gibt, mussten die Dinge wieder zur Normalität zurück", „Ich hoffe es.", „Gut, da gibt es einen einfachen Test", „Welchen?", „Wenn du diese Türe öffnest und Jen ist im Bett, dann haben sich die Dinge nicht geändert. Aber wenn du öffnest und es ist Dawson --- ", „Dann ist alles wieder normal! Danke, Laura. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen.", „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", „Klar, alles", „Sag Nina einen Gruss von mir.", „Mach ich, danke.", „Gern geschehen". Laura begann sich zu ändern, ihr Gesicht verschwand in einem silbrigen Strudel verschwand sie mit den Worten: „Viel Glück, Joey!".  
  
-Knock, knock- Joey öffnet die Türe. „Kann ich herein kommen?", „Klar", „Wie fühlst du dich?", „So gut, wie ich mich fühlen sollte", „Dawson, es tut mir leid", „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Joey", „Doch ist es. Vielleicht nicht direkt, aber indirekt. Dawson, du bist die letzte Person, der ich weh tun will...", „Ich weiss. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir nicht über den Unfall sprechen.", „Dawson, ich will nicht länger kämpfen. I sorge mich zu sehr um dich --- ich liebe dich", „Ich liebe dich auch, Joey", „Ich will etwas von dir wissen, Dawson ... Willst du mit mir zum Country Club Tanz gehen?", „Ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, Joey".  
  
Ein paar Tage später in der Schule. „Hey Dawson! Der erste Tag zurück...", „Ist wohl so."meinte Dawson und schaute auf Joey in seinem Arm. „Meine Güte, das Teil ist ja riesig. Darf ich ihn signieren?", „Klar"antwortete Dawson und reichte ihm einen Schreiber. „So --- noch etwas anderes gebrochen?", „In der Tat ist etwas geheilt, wobei es nicht einmal einem Doktor bedurf", Pacey nickte und grinste. Plötzlich sah Joey wie Nina Robinson an ihrem Spint stand. „Sorry Dawson, da ist jemand mit dem ich sprechen muss."Sie tippte Nina auf die Schultern. „Hi. Du kennst mich nicht, aber mein Name ist Joey Potter.", „Ich bin --- ", „Ich weiss, wer du bist. Ich etwas verrückt klingen, wobei ich nicht weiss wie du reagieren wirst. Aber ich habe mein Wort gegeben.", „Um was geht es?", „Laura lässt dich grüssen", „Wie bitte?!", „Laura, sie war deine Freundin vor ein paar Jahren. Sie lässt dich grüssen", „Aber --- Laura ist Tod", „Ich weiss. Aber ich musste ihr versprechen, dass ich dich grüsse", Nina schaute verwirrt in ihren Spint, „Danke", „Keine Sache". Joey ging die Halle hinunter mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Was ist mit dir du Grinsgesicht, Potter?", „Oh, nichts. Nur eine Botschaftenüberbringung". Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Laura kurz an der Tür des Klassenzimmers gestanden hatte.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
